The goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to foster innovative research by providing support services and leadership for the Program. The proposed program brings together biomedical and non-biomedical researchers to examine the human health impacts of fine particles and ultrafine particles contaminated with hazardous substances. The function of the Administrative Core is to provide overarching leadership to the program and manage resources. The AC will provide overall program management, sponsor interface, management, record keeping, and budget administration functions for the program. It will also coordinate the functions of the research projects, research support cores, and non-technical cores and oversee the transfer of samples among cores to ensure efficiency of the research efforts. The core is staffed by: 1) a Director, the program PI, Dr. Barry Dellinger; 2) an Associate Director and co-Director for biomedical research. Dr. Wayne Backes, 3) an Assistant Director, Dr. Maud Walsh, and 4) an Administrative Assistant, Ms. Tina Black. In addition, Mr. Jerry Steward is the QA/QC and Health and Safety Officer and reports directly to Dr. Dellinger. External and internal advisory committees provide third-party advice to the PI and co-PI on the management and technical progress of the program. Communication within the program is facilitated by bi-weekly Project Leader staff meetings and monthly program meetings. The Project Leader meetings will be concerned with operational aspects of the program and communication of key research findings and questions. The monthly program meetings, which are open to all senior program personnel, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students, will focus on research progress through a rotating seminar and question/discussion/answer session. On a quarterly basis, the monthly program meetings will also be used to apprise and update senior program personnel on current fiscal and resource matters for the program. The AC, with the help of the advisory committees, will work to identify and pursue additional funding sources for the program.